


So Happy Together

by pinegreenapples



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinegreenapples/pseuds/pinegreenapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a boyfriend!”</p><p> It came out a little harsher than he meant it to and Cisco was afraid to open his eyes as silence reigned. When he did, Sofia was blinking in shock, her mouth forming a small ‘o’. It took only another second before Cisco was hit with another barrage of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy Together

Honestly, Cisco did love his cousin, but when she kept pestering him about his love life he couldn’t help but get a little waspish. He was fine on his own, thank you very much.

“But Cisco!” she whined through their Skype call, “You always look so lonely! Why won’t you just give Alejandra a chance? Or what about Jaime? They are both wonderful people!”

Cisco closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. As Sofia continued to sing the praises of Jaime and Alejandra, Cisco finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“I have a boyfriend!”

It came out a little harsher than he meant it to and Cisco was afraid to open his eyes as silence reigned. When he did, Sofia was blinking in shock, her mouth forming a small ‘o’. It took only another second before Cisco was hit with another barrage of words.

“Oh Cisco! Why didn’t you tell me? How long have you been going out? What is his name? What’s he like? Does he like engineering too? How did you meet? Is he handsome? Are you bringing him to our family reunion in two weeks? Oh! I cannot wait to meet him!” She sighed dreamily, “Cisco’s mystery boyfriend.”

Cisco gave a small laugh. “I’m not sure that introducing to our crazy family would be such a good idea.” He prayed that he didn’t sound like he was avoiding the subject. He realized he failed as Sofia’s eyes narrowed.

“Francisco Paco Ramon! You are not ending this call until I know this mystery man’s name.” Cisco didn’t know what possessed him, he really didn’t, but somehow the worst name possible left his lips.

“Hartley Rathaway.”

Sofia beamed at him like he’d brought her a puppy.

“See? Was that so hard?” Cisco figured now would be a good time to end the call before he dug himself any deeper.

“Bye, Sofia. I need to go to bed. I can’t build a particle accelerator if I can’t stay awake.” Sofia scoffed and waved a dismissive hand.

“Please, I know you, Cisco, you could build one blindfolded and drunk.” With that, she ended the call and Cisco was left alone to panic. Cisco felt dread begin to pool in the pit of his stomach. Of all people, why had he thought of Hartley? Was he really so tired that he couldn’t even think straight?

Cisco went to bed with the dread slowly rising up his throat.

***

Two weeks went by without a call from Sofia. Cisco didn’t know whether to feel antsy that nothing had happened yet or relax because nothing had happened yet. He hadn’t told Hartley either, so sue him, but he was still clinging on to the naive hope that maybe this would all blow over with no repercussions. Of course, nothing in Cisco’s life was ever that easy.

It was on the Friday of the second week and Cisco was just about to head out for lunch when he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Cisco!” He turned to see Sofia standing with a bright grin on her face. She waved excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to come surprise you at work!” Her incredibly high wedge heels clacked on the tile as she made her way towards Cisco. Her sun orange dress swished about her knees and made a soft rustling sound that complimented the clacks quite nicely. Cisco was drawn into a tight bear hug.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” Sofia lamented. Cisco patted her back in a soothing gesture, all the while thinking that he should be the one being comforted. His mind raced in a hundred directions as he tried to figure out a way that ended up without him being skinned for lying.

“I’ve-I’ve missed you too, Sof.” The two of them let go of each other. “How are things in Keystone?”

Sofia waved her hand in a vague gesture, “As they always are, but I didn’t come here to talk about my life, I came here to talk about yours and more specifically that boyfriend of yours.”

It was at that moment that Hartley fortuitously walked over to Cisco to talk about the latest design for the energy containment modules. He didn’t get very far before Sofia interrupted him.  
“Hello! You must be one of Cisco’s coworkers. I’m his cousin, Sofia Ramon.” She stuck out an eager hand. Hartley shook it as Cisco stared in horror.

“Hartley Rathaway.”

For a second, Sofia looked stunned to be meeting Cisco’s ‘boyfriend’ but she quickly got over it.

“Oh my goodness! You’re Cisco’s boyfriend?” She turned to Cisco, “Wow, you sure know how to pick ‘em. Handsome and smart?”

Cisco prayed fervently that the Earth would open up and swallow him. It didn’t. Instead, he watched the surprise on Hartley’s face morph into a grin that would rival the Cheshire cat’s.

“Oh yes, I’m Cisco’s boyfriend.” He reached out an arm and pulled Cisco into his side. Cisco fought the urge to shove the smug asshole over and wipe that stupid smirk off his annoying face. He forced a smile onto his face that didn’t reach the murderous look in his eye as he looked at Hartley.

“So, how long are you in town?” Cisco asked, desperate for a subject change.

Sofia shrugged. “Just the weekend. I have to be back at work on Monday. I’m staying at a hotel if that’s what you were wondering. I didn’t want to disturb any- activities.” Sofia grinned rakishly and Cisco felt himself go beet red.

“I actually came here to hopefully surprise you with a lunch date. Speaking of which, Hartley would you like to join us? I know it’s rather short notice, but I’ve been dying to get to know you ever since Cisco first mentioned you.”

Hartley turned slowly to face Cisco, a grin so smug on his face that Cisco felt the overwhelming urge to punch him.

“Why, I’d love to.” He released Cisco and looked back over at Sofia. “Do like Italian? There’s this beautiful little place down by the post office that is fantastic.”

“No, I haven’t, you’ll have to tell me all about it.” The two began to walk down the hall. Cisco stood and felt completely helpless as his cousin and his arch nemesis discussed the finer points of Italian cuisine.

***

When they were seated at the quaint little Italian restaurant, Cisco got up.

“I’ve got to use the bathroom really badly, sorry. Hartley, do you need to use the bathroom too?”

Hartley looked up at him, eyebrows raised before sliding out of the booth. The two of them made their way over to the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty. As soon as the door shut, Cisco immediately turned to Hartley.

“You cannot tell anyone about this!” He hissed and Hartley just gave him that Cheshire grin again.

“Boyfriend, Cisquito? I’m flattered.”

Cisco glared. “It was an accident, you ass. Now are you gonna help me or not?”

Hartley examined his nails. “How does one accidentally tell their cousin they have a boyfriend?”

Cisco clenched his fists. “You’re enjoying this so much, aren’t you? Unbelievable.” He scoffed. “She was pestering me about my love life and I just couldn’t take it anymore so I told her I had a boyfriend, happy?”

“Immensely. What’s our story?”

Cisco stared uncomprehending for a moment before shaking himself.

“Right, um, we met at work, we didn’t like each other at first-” Hartley snorted and Cisco ignored him, “but eventually we started falling for each other and began dating about a month ago. That’s why we don’t live together and we aren’t big on PDA. We’re taking it slow and just enjoying being together, got it?”

Hartley smirked again before he nodded.

“Okay.” Cisco blew out a long breath. “Two days, we can fool my cousin for two days, right?”

He nodded to himself before exiting the bathroom, Hartley following close behind. As they reached the table, Sofia gave them a knowing look.

“Have fun?” She asked

Cisco blushed bright red. “No we didn’t- we aren’t- I just had to pee!” He tried to ignore the amused sideways glance Hartley gave him.

“What I think Cisco was trying to say is he just was trying to brief me on how to avoid accidentally giving you answers. He says you’re very good at that.” Cisco’s jaw dropped as he stared at Hartley in outrage.

“Hartley!” He barked. Sofia laughed as Hartley smiled innocently back.

“Oh, you two are adorable, already so domestic.” She gushed. Cisco smiled tightly.

Any other attempts at conversation were cut off as their server arrived and they ordered. Silence reigned between the three of them for what felt like an eternity before Sofia leaned forward.

“So, how long have you two been together?”

“About a month.” Hartley cut in before Cisco could. He picked Cisco’s hand up and intertwined their fingers. Cisco clenched his jaw as he smiled and imagined Hartley’s death. The jackass was doing this on purpose.

“We’ve been taking it slow though.” Cisco added, two could play at that game. He squeezed Hartley’s hand hard and smiled up at him. Hartley smiled back but this time it was a little strained. Sofia cooed at them.

“How did you meet? I mean, I know you two work together but what was it like when you first met?”

“Well, uh, to be honest, we weren’t all that fond of each other at first. It took a little bit before we warmed up enough to each other to consider dating.” Hartley gave a suspicious sounding cough as he observed the quaint wallpaper around the restaurant. Cisco squeezed his hand harder and Hartley bit his lip.

Sofia didn’t get to ask another question as the food arrived and Cisco thanked God for small miracles.They ate for a few minutes before Cisco tried to steer the conversation away from him and Hartley.  
“So, how are things in Keystone with your new job? Are you enjoying working under one of the most prestigious designers in the United States?”

Sofia immediately perked up and started chattering away about her new job. For the rest of the lunch, Cisco managed to avoid any mention of his ‘relationship’ with Hartley. It was almost enjoyable, he hadn’t been able to see Sofia like this in ages since she moved. Of course, Hartley would make some sort of comment and the contentedness would evaporate like water on a hot sidewalk. Eventually Hartley got up and stretched.

“Well, it has been a pleasure getting to know you, Sofia, but Cisquito and I must really be getting back now. We have a meeting on the particle accelerator at two and we’d hate to miss it.” He smirked down at Cisco.

Cisco glared at Hartley before getting up as well. “Yes.” He paused, “ _Hart_ and I should really get going.” Hartley’s self satisfied grin lessened and Cisco felt an irrationally large sense of glee.

“Oh, of course!” Sofia nodded understandingly before getting up. The three of them made their way to the register and Cisco paid. As Sofia got in her rental car and drove away, Cisco felt like a weight dropped from his chest.

“That was awful.” He muttered before turning and jabbing a finger at Hartley. “Not a damn word, to anyone.”

Hartley just smiled that fucking cheshire smile and mimed locking his lips. Cisco was about to retort when his phone pinged. He pulled it out to see a text from Sofia.

_I want to go to the zoo tomorrow and you are coming with me, no ifs, ands, or buts! And bring that cute boyfriend of yours. ;)_

Cisco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t deal with this right now. A whole day with his cousin and Hartley? He’d crack. Maybe he could make up an excuse for why Hartley couldn’t come.

Cisco barely registered when his phone was pulled out of his hand until Hartley’s hand grazed his. He turned to find Hartley typing something.

“Hartley! Give me back my phone!” He reached for it but Hartley just held it over his head and continued to text. Cisco made several more grabs for it but he didn’t manage to grab it. Eventually, Hartley handed him his phone and Cisco saw he’d texted Sofia back.

_Sure! Hartley loves the zoo! Meet you there at nine?_

Cisco fixed Hartley with his most venomous glare. “I hope you burn in the pits of hell for this.” He stalked off to his car with the sound of Hartley’s delighted cackle following him.

***

The zoo was twenty minutes away from Cisco’s house. Cisco could get ready in twenty minutes. There was absolutely no good reason for why he was awake and yet he was because Hartley had come knocking precisely at seven.  
At first, when his doorbell had rung, Cisco had been feeling murderous-no one had any right waking him up this early- but then he remembered Amber and her daughter, Jessica. He knew that sometimes Amber’s sitter couldn’t watch Jessica and that he was her only other option. So he summoned a smile and prayed he didn’t look too much like death warmed over.

The person behind the door was not Amber. It was Hartley. Suddenly, the sympathy Cisco had been feeling disappeared as he stared at Hartley, dressed far too formally for a trip to the zoo holding a cup of coffee and a smirk. Cisco stared at Hartley’s chest uncomprehendingly for a several moments before he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Hartley’s.

“I hate you, unfathomably so.” He began to shut the door but Hartley stopped it with his foot.

“Is that any way to treat your boyfriend, Cisquito?” He chided.

Cisco closed his eyes and took a breath. He took another three before he just left the door open for Hartley to walk through himself. He began to shuffle back to the bedroom.

“Where are you going? We have a day to plan.” Hartley called and in that moment Cisco could’ve killed him

“Sleep.” He bit out. “It’s seven in the morning and we’re just going to the zoo, Hartley, we don’t need to plan anything.” The last part was a little whiny but this early in the morning Cisco really didn’t care about keeping his dignity intact. He heard Hartley shift behind him. Cisco closed his eyes and gave a sigh.

“Just let me shower first.” He pleaded. Hartley snorted.

“I’m really not interested in becoming acquainted with your particular body odor, thank you.” He replied.

***

After Cisco showered, he walked out into his living room to find Hartley chopping strawberries on a cutting board he didn’t remember buying.

“What are you doing?”

“Making breakfast.”

Cisco fixed Hartley with a flat look. “You were that bored?”

“Yes, actually. Your apartment holds nothing of interest.” Hartley dropped the cut strawberries into a bowl already filled with blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries.

“I was gone ten minutes, you couldn’t have, I don’t know, looked at the news while you waited?”

“I already did that this morning. Besides, this way you can eat while we discuss our visit to the zoo.” Hartley placed the bowl on the table and then grabbed a plate of toast off the counter to set it beside the bowl. He sat down at the chair opposite the food and pulled out a map of the zoo.

“We could’ve talked while I made my own breakfast.” Cisco muttered as he sat down and picked up a blueberry. Hartley frowned and motioned to the fork sitting next to the bowl.

“Use the fork, you heathen.” He sniffed.

Cisco picked up a raspberry and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly. Hartley muttered something that vaguely sounded like “uncultured jackass” and Cisco smirked.

Hartley sighed as Cisco continued to pick up the fruit with his fingers and pulled out a map of the zoo.

“Do you have any preferences on where we go with your cousin? I imagine you have some idea of what animals she likes.” He scanned over the cartoon animals that prowled around the map.

Cisco shrugged.

“Sofia likes the wolves and the penguins. She also always has to see the big cats, no matter what.” Cisco finished his last blackberry and picked up the toast.

Hartley examined the map, looking for the best possible route.

“Well, we could start with the penguins and tour through the rest of the Living Coast, then walk through the African Savannah to the Big Cats,where we’d head on to the Bears exhibit, and finally onto the Wolves Enclosure.” Hartley traced the route with his finger. When he looked up at Cisco, Cisco was looking at him like he had three heads.

“Hartley, you basically went through the whole park.” He said, his hand hovering over his mouth as he chewed.

“I did not. I decided not to include the Primate House or the Swamp.” Hartley frowned, affronted.

“Not my point, Hartley. Look, just pick three places you want to visit.” Cisco tapped the map for emphasis. Hartley bit his lip as he studied the map again.

“The Arctic, the African Savannah, and the Fragile Rainforest.” He looked up at Cisco expectantly as he finished his last bite of toast.

“Cool. Now, we’re going to visit those three places along with the Big Cats habitat, the penguins, and the wolves. Happy?” Cisco got up and placed his dishes in the dishwasher.

“Aren’t you going to pick three places too?” Hartley was looking at him as if he had insulted his great grandmother.

“Ah, no. I’ve been to the zoo a million times. Besides, this is more for Sofia than for me.” Hartley leaned back in his chair and nodded thoughtfully.

Cisco glanced at the clock and sighed. “Well, it is now seven thirty. We have fifty minutes until we have to leave. I’m going to read.”

The time passed relatively quickly after that. They both sa on the couch, Hartley replied to his many emails as Cisco made his way through the new fantasy book he picked up from the library. Hartley, of course, was watching the clock like a hawk and at precisely eight forty he got up and stood in front of Cisco.

“It’s eight forty, we have to go.”

“Alright, don’t get you shorts in a twist.” Cisco put his book down, pulled his shoes on, and grabbed his keys. The two of them made their way down to the parking garage and stepped into their separate vehicles before driving off to the zoo.

***

When they got there, Sofia was already waiting by the gate.

“Cisco! Hartley! Over here!” She jumped up and down and waved her arms.

“Hey Sof.” Cisco pulled her into a tight hug. After a few seconds, she squirmed around and he let go.

“Alright! Let’s get this day started! I want to go to the Big Cats and the wolves. What about you, Hartley?” She beamed at him and skipped backwards towards the ticket booth. Hartley looked at Cisco and Cisco made a go ahead motion.

“The Fragile Rainforest, African Savannah, and the Arctic.” Sofia nodded.

“Cool. C’mon!” She grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the ticket window.

“Three tickets please.” She grinned at the clerk.

“That’ll be $45.69.” The clerk replied, giving a perfunctory smile. Sofia handed the clerk the money and he gave her three tickets.

“Thank you!” She trilled and yanked them both along. She only let go when they reached the fountain and she grabbed a map from the guest services booth.

“Alright, it looks like the Arctic is just to the left of us, so let’s start there.” She started walking and Cisco and Hartley followed.

***

Through each exhibit they visited, Hartley had to read every single sign, no matter how small. Cisco was ready to tear his hair out in impatience. It took them the rest of the morning just to get through the Arctic and African Savannah. They had just been about to walk over to the Big Cats when Sofia decided she was hungry. They decided to eat lunch and Cisco ended up getting a vanilla ice cream cone as well. Part of it dripped onto Hartley’s shoes and Hartley went deadly still. When he did move, he took the ice cream cone and upended it in Cisco’s hair. Cisco squawked and pulled the cone from his hair. Hartley wisely began to distance himself from Cisco.

“Hartley, you jerk, come back here!” He roared. He could feel the ice cream sliding down his scalp. Ohh, that was unpleasant.

Cisco chased after Hartley until he managed to catch up and stuff the cone directly in the center of his sweater. Hartley gasped in outrage. However, the cone had fallen after Cisco smashed it into Hartley’s chest and he had no weapon to exact his revenge. The two of them walked, covered in ice cream, back into the restaurant to get serviettes as Sofia laughed raucously.

***

They spent the rest of the day going through the other exhibits at the same snail pace as Hartley read _every. Single. Sign._

When they finished, they were near the carousel. Sofia’s eyes lit up like fireworks and she skipped over to the carousel. She stood in line and waved them over to join her. They joined her just as the ride stopped and all the kids began to file off.

“You know, we’re kind of past the age limit for this.” Cisco remarked. Sofia gave him a dirty look before she mounted a bright purple pony with a gigantic gold bridle and saddle. Cisco opted for a bench and Hartley sat down next to him.

The two sat in silence as Sofia whooped and patted her pony. Cisco watched the exhibits rotate slowly.

“I’ve never been to the zoo.” Hartley was looking at the ground. “That’s why I wanted to plan it out.”

“Did you have fun?” Cisco asked, voice soft. Hartley looked at him before nodding.

“Good.” Cisco crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s the whole point. Planning out doesn’t always make things better you know.”

Hartley huffed out a laugh. “I would beg to differ, Cisquito.” That smug grin was back on his damnable face. Cisco snorted.

“Of course you would, you contrary bastard.” They sat for a few minutes more before the ride stopped. The three of them got off and made their way to the gates. As they were about to leave the park, Sofia’s cell phone rang.

“Hang on a sec, lovebirds, I’ve gotta take this, it’s work.” She walked off a few paces. After what looked like a tense conversation, Sofia hung up and walked back over. She looked pissed.

“I have to go back tomorrow morning. Joseph forgot to pack the new fall dress prototypes that Ms. Devigne is supposed to be showing in London tomorrow and I’m the only one who has a key to the prototype room.” She ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath. “I was really hoping I could spend some more time with you, Cisco. I’m sorry.”

“No, Don’t apologize. It’s work. Work comes before me, especially because I know how much you love your job. Go be a fashion hero.” Cisco smiled at her in what he hoped was an encouraging manner. She smiled back before giving him a tight hug. She turned to Hartley.

“Hartley, it was a pleasure meeting you. I’ve been worried about Cisco for a while and I’m glad he finally found someone.” she shook Hartley’s hand before tugging a red Cisco a little ways away.

“Don’t let him go. I know you have a tendency to do that. I’ve seen how he looks at you, you’d think you hung the moon and stars just for him.” She looked at him, earnest.

Cisco felt the blood begin to drain from his face. “Sof, we’ve only been dating for a month, it’s nothing serious.” He protested. There was no way Hartley was in love with him, Hartley didn’t even like him.

“Bullshit. He’s in love with you. Make your damn move, idiot.” She reached up and ruffled his hair. “I’ll call you tomorrow, alright? Goodbye!” Sofia walked out the gates and was gone.

Cisco walked back over to Hartley still in shock from what Sofia had said.

“You look more vacant than a vacuum.” Hartley observed. He had a condescending eyebrow raised. Cisco shook himself.

“Yeah, just something Sofia said. Nothing important.” He shrugged.

They began walking out to their respective vehicles. When they got there, Cisco stood for a moment before blurting, “Do you like me?”

He watched as Hartley tensed. “It’s just Sofia said that- you know what, I don’t even know why I’m asking. I know you don’t, you never ha-”

“Yes.” It was barely whispered but it was enough for Cisco to stop babbling. He stared at Hartley.

“Oh.” He said. Hartley was looking at him as if he was searching for something. When he didn’t find it, he gave a small laugh and unlocked his car.

“See you Monday, Cisco. It’s been a pleasure being your fake boyfriend.” He replied bitterly. As Hartley drove away, Cisco felt like, maybe he had the wrong decision.

***

Sunday was complete torture, Hartley wouldn’t answer any of his calls or texts. Cisco spent most of the day bundled inside hundreds of blankets, staring at his phone for any sort of notification.

It never came.

***

When Hartley walked into STAR Labs, Cisco spotted him immediately.

“Hartley!” He yelled. He ran over and grabbed a fistful of Hartley’s shirt before kissing him soundly. When he pulled back, they both were a little out of breath.

“You didn’t give me enough time to process, you ass.” Cisco said, a frown on his face.

“My sincerest apologies.” Hartley replied drily. “I’ll wait around next time.”

“You better.” Cisco grumbled. “My cousin thinks you’re the best thing since Elvis.”

Hartley snorted. “Elvis was a quack with no talent. Don’t you dare compare me to him.”

“Hey! Elvis was the king of rock and roll! He was literally the pioneer of that genre. What do you mean he had no talent?”

The two of them walked down the hall, squabbling like they always did, except this time, they held hands.


End file.
